Damaged
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Misa is abused and left for dead in an alley by Light. Matt finds her and brings her home to treat her wounds. He offers her a comforting shoulder to lean on in her time of need. And though he wishes she wouldn't, he knows he can't stop her from going bac


Damaged by blackdragonflower

Dedicated to/Requested by: xlashingcriesx [xxsilenced

Summary: Misa is abused and left for dead in an alley by Light. Matt finds her and brings her home to treat her wounds. He offers her a comforting shoulder to lean on in her time of need. And though he wishes she wouldn't, he knows he can't stop her when she decides to leave. One sided MattxMisa

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsgumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Rated: T

WARNING: Mental and physical abuse.

---

Quiet sobbing and muttering. Matt's ears perked up at the sound, he didn't like the sound, he wanted to get rid of it. Matt followed the sound to find a girl laying for dead, broken in a dark alley. He knew her face well, the whole world did, but no one, but he, had stopped to lend a helping hand. Matt squatted down. The young female adult was on her side, staring off into space, tears leaking down her face. "Misa Misa..." The girl reacted to the name covering her head shivering. Matt bit his lower lip. She needed help, now. Matt eased slowly towards her, allowing her to see everything he was doing, and picked her up into his arms. He was going to take her home.

--

--

Misa awoke to find herself in a comfortable bed surrounded by lots of comfortable blankets and pillows. Nothing looked familiar, she was afraid. '_Light-kun... why?'_ Harsh flashbacks of last night reappeared in her mind, the beatings, the mental abuse, what had happened to the Light she knew and loved? Realization hit her, **hard**. The realization Light had only been using her for her body, for the shinigami eyes, hurt. The emotional wounds he had inflicted on Misa's mind, were much worse than the ones beaten into her skin. Matt opened the door, trying to smile. She looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. "Who a-are y-you?" Misa scrambled backwards till she hit the wall, her heat was beating frantically. The man entered further into the room, a medkit in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Matt... I'm not going to hurt you, I swear Misa. Can you tell me what happened?" Misa clutched the blankets and sniffled before she burst out crying like a child. She couldn't stop herself. Matt set the glass of water down on the nightstand with the medkit and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She tore it away from him and grabbed a pillow which she hugged hard as she wailed. Matt bit his lip anxious. "Wh-why s-should Misa Misa, t-tell you!?"

Matt found himself speaking in third person like Misa, "Matt wants to help Misa Misa." Misa looked at him, eyes watery, her face like the embodyment of a teary little girl that had just been hurt. Her nose was wrinkled slightly and her lower lip outturned. "I want to help Misa." Matt gave her a gentle hug. Misa cringed in the hold.

"Don't hurt me... please don't hurt me."

_**"Misa you're so stupid!"**_

_**"But Light-kun!"**_

_Smack!__** Misa fell to the floor her pale hand resting on her cheek, her eyes wide in shock. "Misa you're an idiot! I **_**told**_** you not to open your big mouth! I told you to do **_**exactly**_** what I said!"**_

_**Misa covered her head, and curled up into a ball on the floor. Light grabbed her hair and gave a harsh yank, causing a yelp of pain to emerge from the girl. "Light-kun don't hurt Misa Misa! I'll do whatever you say, **_**exactly**_** what you say! Just don't hurt Misa Misa!" Hot tears ran down her face. She couldn't look him in the face, couldn't look the **_**God**_** of the new world in the eyes. He threw her away from him disgustedly. **_

_**"You're a fool Misa. I don't know why I don't just get rid of you..." Misa slowly got up and wandered over to where Light sat. She rested her hands on his shoulders and began a soothing massage. He seemed to relax underneath this type of touch. "I'm sorry Misa... I really am... I'll never do that again. Forgive me?"**_

_**Misa hugged Light around the neck, cuddling her face close to his. "Misa Misa forgives her Light-kun."**_

_**"Good. Let's go to bed..." Light stood and walked towards the bed, pulling off his shirt as he went. Misa padded over to the bed and crawled into the covers. She never expected what was to come next. In the next moment Light was over her, a sinister look on those once angelic features. "Misa is stupid. Misa should have never obtained the Death Note. Misa should have never messed with Kira."**_

_**"L-Light-kun?" **_

_**His lips angrily captured hers in a demonic passion. She couldn't breathe, but he just wouldn't stop. Misa beat at his chest, trying to free herself. He only growled deep in his throat and squeezed her tightly around the neck with a free hand. He pulled away, his eyes full of an evil lust. He fingers tightened the stranglehold on her neck, nails bruising the soft, delicate skin. "Oh? Misa's fighting against Kira now is she? Misa has a death wish."**_

_**Misa let out a strangled cry, "No Light-kun!" And her world went darker then the blackest midnight.**_

Matt stroked the girl's hair gently, carressing the soft locks of hair. She was reliving a painful memory that much was clear. Her fingers were clenched tightly in the black and white stripes of his shirt. Tears streaked down her face in a watery dance, staining her porcelain cheeks. She clung to Matt for comfort, she clung to Matt for her sanity, but mostly she clung to Matt for all the pain and mental suffering Light had put her through. Some god. Misa put her hands between her thighs and bent over her face in Matt's shoulder. "It... hurts..."

"What hurts?"

"Inside of me... I feel so... ripped up..." She moved her face from his shoulder and looked away from the redhead.

"What happened to you Misa?" Matt's gloved hand came to rest on her cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing tiny circles around the bone.

"Misa Misa didn't behave... Misa Misa was punished... He hurt Misa... forced himself on Misa...but he can..."

"He raped you didn't he Misa?" Matt's eyes held obvious concern for his crush. "He hurt you in so many ways imaginable..." Misa whimpered, biting her lower lip. Her fingers came to rest on her neck. Matt could faintly see purple bruising where finger marks could be just faintly seen. "Who did this Misa?" His voice, a fleeting whisper.

"I... I can't tell..." The spunky Misa, was gone, replaced by this cold shell. The shell of the woman, however, still protected Light blindly.

"I can help you... if you tell me who did this. It was Light wasn't it? I know you're dating him..." Misa's eyes widened.

"How'd you know Misa Misa was with Light-kun?!" Matt gritted his teeth slightly, he couldn't tell her that he'd spied on her.

"I... I know people."

"Misa Misa wants to leave!" She pouted hugging herself. Matt frowned.

"Misa... let me at least heal your wounds...please." Matt wanted to smoke, _bad_. He was having a strong nicotine urging. She offered up her cut arms and Matt went to work as doctor. Misa watched him whimpering, and whining when it was necessary. She couldn't help but notice how gentle he was though, how patient he was when she whined and yanked her arm away from the stinging peroxide. Not only did she notice his attitude, but he had looks going for him to. The crimson scarlet hair, the observant emerald eyes, the way the muscles in his neck joined and twined under the skin and away under a world she would never see, it was enough to make a girl feel warm. Matt handed her a couple of pills. "You should take these... they'll help with any pain. When you wake up... you can leave."

He sounded sad when he said, 'you can leave'. Misa took the pills and popped them into her mouth. She swallowed and stuck out her tongue, "Ugh!" Matt chuckled quietly. Within a few minutes Misa's eyelids were beginning to get heavy, the side effect, drowsiness, taking full effect. She lay down amonst the mounds of blankets and pillows, and yawned. "Misa Misa says... thank...you..."

Matt sighed when she was asleep. He was aware, when she woke up she would leave, and she would return to Light, because she loved him. She would return to Light's abuse, to his harsh words, and false apologies. Matt shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts. He grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled them up over Misa's shoulders. He planted a ginger kiss against her temple and pulled away. '_I wish you wouldn't return to him Misa... I wish you'd stay, because, I know I could make you laugh. I wish you'd leave him, and live life the way you were meant to, smiling.'_ Matt turned his back to the bed and left the room to try and occupy himself, to keep his mind from wandering too far, and lingering on Misa.

He wanted to be the knight in shining armor that saves the beautiful princess. There were many things he wanted, that he would never have. Misa Amane, was something he would never have, no matter how hard he tried.

---

_A tear caught by a caring hand, is a soul closer to being healed. -Anonymous_


End file.
